fantsasy_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bracken
Overview .. Personality Crash comes across as a fun-loving fighter who has a lot of energy. History Crash was born to his father Gramson Bracken, someone who was regarded as a failure in the Lavestoire. He lived with his father's shame; people looked down on him because of his father's failures and belittle him. To combat this, he would use comedy to help him feel better about himself. He is determined to not be defined by his father, despite using the same magic as him, but in a different style. Crash was taught lightning magic by his father and uses it in a unique way; he would create both energy-based and physical objects out of lightning which would be used to either attack of defend. Mixed with Crash being more light on his feet, he becomes more agile, allowing him to implement this into his fighting unlike his father, who has a more bulky stature. Crash signed up to Lavestoire and was put in a group with Meya Sapner, Daltis Cleaber and Ambre Brask. He was with these people based on his skills, strengths and weaknesses both magic-wise and personality-wise. (to be continued..) Synopsis Lavestoire Entrance Exams Lavestoire Beginner Trials Magic * [[Lightning Magic|'Lightning Magic']]: 'Crash uses his Lightning magic in a unique way; he creates weapons and attacks based off real objects and concepts. He makes them into seemingly physical things instead of being energy-based. Some of these include: **'Crusher: He forms a huge concentration of lightning above the enemy and uses it to crush them. **'Spear:' He forms a spear which gets launched at the target at a high velocity. **'Power Glove:' He forms lightning around his fist which he uses to punch the target with increased force - this also electrocutes. **'Volcano:' He put his hands to the ground and rapidly sends lightning into the ground under the enemy. The lightning explodes upwards when there is an extreme amount of lightning under it which can cause devastation. **'Thunder Clap:' Crash claps his hands and consumes the enemy in two - now one - huge sphere's of lightning. **'Thunder Jaws:' Crash would be able to create jaws out of lighting which attack the target, if it hits, the jaws would begin draining their energy and restoring Crash's. **'Thunder Pillar:' This is a close range attack which starts off with the Crash charging up his body with electricity. He gets close to the target, then he creates a pillar of lightning which consumes both him and his target. This has the ability destroy people's armour, weapons and other physical objects. **'Cloak:' He covers his body with a layer of Lightning which increases his speed and increases his resistance to Lightning Magic. **'Wall:' Crash slams his fist onto the ground, or puts his hands in front of him, which forms a wall of lightning to block magic attacks. **'Blade Storm:' He creates a cluster of Lightning Blades which gets shot at the targets, this can be wild and out of control. **'Shatterdome:' Crash would create a surge of lightning around himself and release it in all directions destroying almost everything. This takes a lot more magic than all the rest of his spells (except Unleash). **'Unleash:' Crash can either turn his body into lightning and can travel through metals, or can cover his body with a layer of Lightning which increases his speed and magic power. Associated With * Meya Sapner * Daltis Cleaber * Ambre Brask Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Lavestoire